


just one more

by zyximb



Series: BaekYeol Drabble Collection [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, extremely fluffy and gross, word vomit lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: baekhyun just wants to eat and chanyeol can't get enough of him.





	just one more

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](http://attractive-asshole.tumblr.com/post/160423547595/sdpao2-%EB%91%98%EB%8B%A4-%EC%A1%B4%EB%82%98-%EC%9E%98%EC%83%9D%EA%B2%BC%EC%9E%96%EC%95%84) cute ass video 
> 
> word vomit so it might not be that good but wanted to get my feels out after watching this vid.
> 
> also, unbetaed.

The pitter patter of raindrops is the only sound in the small,cozy apartment, the weather outside is dreary, dark grey clouds covered the sky. Chanyeol’s lying on the couch of their shared apartment, listening to the new track he recently recorded when Baekhyun comes waddling in, dressed in one of his boyfriend’s many oversized black hoodies. 

“Yeol, i’m hungry,” Baekhyun sighs as he plops down next to the taller, running his long and slender fingers through the other’s newly dyed red hair that he loves so much.

Chanyeol shifts to his side, resting his head on his hand, making room for his boyfriend on the couch. “Me too, want me to make something?”

The shorter shakes his head, “I wanna go to that one sushi place around the corner.”

“You want sushi on a day like this?” Chanyeol chuckles. His boyfriend nods.

But I want ramen,” the taller pouts.

“I don’t want ramen.”

“Let’s rock paper scissors for it.”

Chanyeol sits up and Baekhyun sits across from him, both with their legs crossed as they eyed each other competitively. Baekhyun is beautiful, Chanyeol thinks as he examines his boyfriend’s face. The way his droopy almond eyes stare back at him, his pink lips just begging to be kissed, his fluffy brown hair framing his face in the most perfect way.

“If I win I get a kiss,” Chanyeol adds.

The shorter quirks a brow at him, “What does that have to do with food?”

“Nothing, I just want a kiss.”

“Fine, but if I win I get to slap you.”

“Why are you so violent?” the taller whines.

Baekhyuns lightly laughs, calling the other a big baby before counting to three, the two of them both put down their hands in unison. Chanyeol grins as he sees the other’s rock and his paper, immediately leaning in and grabbing his boyfriend’s face for a kiss. Baekhyun playfully frowns at his loss but gives his boyfriend a small peck nonetheless. Baekhyun can taste the coffee on his boyfriend’s lips, he unconsciously smiles, Chanyeol’s always had a habit of drinking too much coffee and not being able to sleep at night.

“Fine you win, can we go eat now?”

“Wait, best two out of three.”

The shorter rolls his eyes but agrees, he’ll do anything to go eat at this point. They both reveal their choices on the count of three, Chanyeol beats his scissors with rock, earning him another kiss. Chanyeol resembles an excited puppy the way he’s slightly bouncing in his seat, eager for another kiss from his boyfriend. Baekhyun thinks he’s adorable, reminded of why he fell in love with him in the first place. Baekhyun wins the third time, giving his boyfriend a quick and soft pat on the face, snickering as he does so. He gets up to go change but is stopped when a large hand grabs onto his wrist.

“Wait, just one more time,” Chanyeol beams up at him.

The shorter internally laughs at the man’s immaturity. “Chanyeol, I’m hungry!”

“Just one more time, I promise.” Chanyeol gives him his best puppy dog eyes.

The shorter sighs as he plops back down, they count to three again and Chanyeol wins again, grabbing his boyfriend’s face and pulling him in for another kiss. He smiles as the shorter’s soft lips press against his own, Baekhyun tastes like oranges and Chanyeol can’t get enough of it. Baekhyun’s always liked oranges, always saving the peels until they were completely dried up because he absolutely loved the smell of fresh citrus, always keep tangerines in his coat pockets wherever they went together. 

“Okay just one more time,” Chanyeol’s lopsided smile is wide and toothy and his eyes are beaming, Baekhyun just can’t find it in himself to say no to his big baby of a boyfriend.

“Okay this is the last time.”

Baekhyun beats Chanyeol’s scissors with rocks this time, Chanyeol instinctively grabs for his face, Baekhyun pushes them out of the way with a laugh.

“Yah I won!”

Chanyeol playfully pouts, waiting for his boyfriend to slap him. Baekhyun gives him a soft slap on the cheek once again.

“Okay last time I promise,” the taller grins.

Baekhyun gives him a questioning look, the other responds with a big smile and of course, Baekhyun gives in. Chanyeol leans again once he wins, enveloping the other’s face in his large hands as he puckers his lips. Baekhyun gives him a sweet kiss, wrapping his arms around the taller’s waist stopping him from pulling away. The taller looks at him with a goofy smile before pushing him down, Baekhyun laughs at the random attack, Chanyeol hovers over him as he looks down at his boyfriend’s cheeks that are slightly tinted pink, eyes sparkling.

 

 

“There’s no way I’m letting you out the apartment now.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
